The Dark Lady
by Knight Beast X
Summary: Henrietta nunca foi de chamar atenção dos rapazes, mas quando sua puberdade é generosa tem que lidar ser o alvo da sedução dos rapazes, mas em potencial vai está disposto a conquistar a gótica.
1. Chapter 1

A parte de trás do colégio, um ponto de encontro para os quatros únicos góticos: Pete, George, Michael e Henrietta. Todos os dias nos intervalos estão naquela lugar, fumando e escutando músicas que variam entre melodias depressivas a rocks de ritmos pesados cujo temas músicas são de morte, revolta e mundo sombrio. As atividades naquele lugar podem variar muito entre si. Recitar poemas depressivos, fala mal dos 'conformistas', falar da antiga religião que eles seguiam (adoração ao deus Cthulhu), fala sobre videogames (um gosto peculiar daquele grupo de gótico) e entre outras coisas.

Maquiagem no rosto, roupas pretas, voz melancólicas, uma expressão de tédio são características físicas de um gótico, mas todas essas características definem um gótico? Para os quatros em especial, todos tiveram bons motivos para serem góticos.

Rosto sarnento, pele clara, uma altura que denuncia que é o mais velho no grupo, assim como o fundador dos góticos de South Park. Seu nome é Michael tendo seu nome gótico de Ethan. É único dos góticos que não precisa usar maquiagem para branquear a pele, já que é naturalmente branca, afinal ele é um ruivo que pinta seu cabelo de preto.

Seu problema foi que nunca conseguiu controlar a sua raiva justamente pelo desprezo pelos outros por ser ruivo. Em uma tentativa de amenizar isso chegou a pintar seu cabelo de preto. Quando se viu no espelho gostou do visual sombrio que dava para ele. Procurou na internet pessoas que tenha visuais sombrios aonde encontrou os góticos.

Entrando em fóruns sobre góticos e adicionando pessoas no facebook para conversar pouco a pouco foi entrando no mundo dos góticos até se tornar o primeiro gótico de South Park. Ainda com problemas de controlar a sua raiva ainda freqüenta um grupo de pessoas raivosas, adotou a moda de andar com bengala já que é tanto uma moda dos góticos como uma perfeita arma para os momentos de fúria.

Uma franga com uma mexa vermelha fez ser a marca registrada de Pete cujo nome gótico é Dylan. Ele foi o ultimo gótico entrar. Se analisa o passado dele poucos diriam que se tornaria um gótico já que ele foi popular. Tinha uma reputação de arrasar corações das garotas e causa inveja para os garotos. Um dia se apaixonou por uma garota chamada Wendy, mas a mesma deu um fora quando o futuro gótico tentou conquistá-la.

Em uma profunda tristeza achou os góticos como um ponto de refugio, mas diferente do Stan que seria um gótico temporário, Pete permaneceu no grupo, mesmo depois de ter superado a tristeza, por... motivos pessoais permanece no grupo.

O mais novo entre os góticos possui uma franja lisa que não cai na frente dos olhos. É o único entre os garotos que usa batom. Seu nome é Firkle que detesta que chamam pelo nome original preferindo seu nome gótico George ou gótico anão como apelido. O motivo é simples, mas porem complexo na vida do pequeno gótico. Foi diagnosticado por psicopatia, uma doença aonde a pessoa tem dificuldade de sentir empatia para outras pessoas. Entre seus colegas de idade não achou ninguém frio suficiente como ele, foi aí que descobriu através de crianças mais velhas o mundo dos góticos. Sim, George anda com eles, mas se for preciso trair um deles para ter um beneficio, ele vai fazer sem pensar.

A única garota dos góticos possui um físico de 'cheinha' e cabelos negros, sendo que a única que fuma cigarro com filtro e um suporte de madeira ou metal para não ter contato com o objeto de fumo. É a única gótica que não possui um nome gótico assim tendo apenas seu nome original: Henrietta.

O motivo disso cômico. Existe um ritual de iniciação para que um gótico receba um novo nome, o ritual foi feito na casa da garota e durante todo o tempo sua mãe estava lhe chamando, assim quando foi para falar o nome falou o próprio nome da garota. O motivo de ser gótica foram as injustiças sofridas durante a vida.

É uma longa história, mas entre elas foram: quando seu irmão Bradley quebrou um objeto claríssimo da família aonde Henrietta recebeu a culpa com um castigo severo e só meses depois que foi descoberto a verdade; ou quando passou sofrer bullying por causa do seu físico. Em um dia por acaso, Henrietta foi comprar café, quando foi surpreendida por garotas que tentaram batê-la, mas Ethan estava passado por lá e defendeu a garota. Assim os dois pegaram amizade e por fim a garota se tornou gótica quando foi apresentado para ela o universo dos góticos.

- Que merda – disse Dylan assoprando a mexa de cabelo que sempre insiste ficar na frente do seu olho – alem de aturar os vampiros ainda temos que aturar esses viadinhos dos emos.

- O que você esperava? – disse Ethan – os conformistas sempre inventam modinhas para se assemelharem com a gente. Não é de ficar surpreso com isso.

- Por que a gente não mata eles de uma vez? – sugeriu George.

- Matar um deles só incentivaria que dois novos aparecessem – Ethan da uma tragada no seu cigarro.

- Mas seria divertido um pouco de carnificina.

- No final de tudo só iria prejudicar a nós mesmos. Vamos trocar de assunto.

- O que a gente pode falar? – pergunta Dylan.

- A gente pode falar sobre poesias sobre a dor – sugeriu Henrietta – eu estava compondo algumas durante a aula.

- Recitar poesias é para amanhã – fala Ethan.

- A gente pode falar mal dos conformistas – disse Dylan.

- É uma boa. Tem alguém que possamos falar mau hoje?

- Que tal as lideres de torcidas? – sugere Henrietta.

- Já falamos delas muitas vezes.

- Que tal sobre vampiros ou emos? – pergunta Dylan.

- A gente já acabou de falar deles.

- Que tal daqueles quatro conformistas lá na quadra? – George aponta para quatro garotos que estão jogando futebol na quadra, mas precisamente do Stan, Kyle, Kenny e Cartman.

- Boa idéia.

- Pior que um deles já foi um de nós, mas preferiu retornar ao conforto dos conformistas – comenta Dylan assoprando mais uma vez a franja.

- Não sei se vocês lembram, mas ele chegou entre nós para se tornar um gótico naquela época porque tinha levado um fora da namorada. Que patético.

Dylan se engasga com sua própria saliva já que ele já passou por isso também.

- Está bem, Dylan? – pergunta a gótica.

- Sim, eu estou bem.

- Lá vai a putinha se preocupando com seu namoradinho – zomba George.

- Vai se foder, moleque. Pelo menos sou uma garota e posso passar batom.

- Grande coisa – George da os ombros.

- E aquele ruivo que usa um chapéu verde e feio. Que vocês acham dele? – pergunta Ethan para os outros.

- Um CDF que só quer pagar de santinho para todos – responde Henrietta.

- Muitas vezes eu não consigo diferenciar ele do antigo gótico – comenta Dylan.

- Ele é judeu – comenta George.

- Isso é algum problema? – pergunta Ethan.

- A família toda dele é problemático. Ele só quer ser o politicamente correto, seu irmão é um canadense chato que só e a mãe dele é como ela – olha para Henrietta – chata e gorda.

- Vai se foder, seu viadinho emo – Henrietta com raiva até apaga o cigarro.

- Olha só quem fala, você ficou mais tempo emo do que eu.

- Pare. Vocês dois – Ethan tentam acalma dos dois. É difícil quando se é líder de um quarteto gótico – sobre aquele carinha que usa um capuz laranja?

- Sei lá, cara. Esse daí é só um punheteiro – responde Dylan.

- É alguém que merece morrer – responde George.

- Pra mim ele é gay – responde Henrietta – ele só da uma de taradão, mas na primeira oportunidade já usa um vestido. Lembro das brincadeiras dos conformistas que ele se vestia de princesa e ficava mostrando os peitinhos.

- Pelo menos era mais feminino que você – mais uma provocação do menor.

- Olha seu molequinho infeliz. Mais uma provocação dessas eu vou arrombar seu cu que vai fazer que o anus do Senhor Escravo vai ser menos arrombado em comparação ao seu.

- E aquele gordo, o que vocês acham?

Henrietta sabe quem o gótico mais alto está se referindo. Ao contrario dos outros três, esse menino sabe muito bem o nome. Eric Cartman. Quem não conhece ele? De tantas ações que ele faz é impossível que ninguém em South Park não tenha ouvido falar dele. Afinal é alguém que sempre está aprontando, sempre desobedecendo a todos. Sempre querendo moldar o mundo a sua vontade. Afinal esse menino é um conformista?

Se olhar por um lado é conformista, afinal sempre tenta viver e se adaptar, segundo a gótica, em um mundo cheio de moda e frescura. Mas por outro... parece que Cartman é um dos poucos que luta contra o sistema. Em uma comparação Cartman faz os góticos serem conformistas, afinal seus amigos nunca fizeram nada grande que pudesse ser lembrado. O máximo que já fizeram foi ajudar uns sacerdotes de uma seita há matarem, segundo Henrietta, um viadinho encapuzado que usa um ponto de interrogação acima da cabeça.

Por fim nada adiantou freqüentar as chatas seções dos adoradores de Cthulhu. O deus das trevas falhou em trazer a escuridão para o mundo. Henrietta é a única gótica que deixou a seita. Mas o que isso tem haver com Eric Cartman?

É uma resposta simples: existiu um personagem que chamou atenção dela. Alguém semelhante ao seu irmão que vestiu uma fantasia de herói, porem muito menos ridícula. Esse menino assumiu a identidade de Coon. Ele fez seu antigo deus um servo para suas vontades. Isso fascinou muito a gótica. Foi inevitável a não pensar como Coon e Cartman são semelhantes, ambos sozinhos tentam ter o mundo na palma da mão.

- Eu acho um gordo e mimado. Tenta ser o fodão, mas é conformista fracassado – responde Dylan.

Por algum motivo, Henrietta não gostou do comentário do amigo.

- Acho normal – nem morta que a gótica vai revelar aos seus amigos o que acha realmente de Cartman.

- Acho que ele tem os peitos maiores que você – disse George.

- Desgraçado – Henrietta avança para bater no George que correu para evitá-la. Apesar que George não pense duas vezes em matar alguém, ele conhece a força dela. Segundo ele, a mão de Henrietta é tão pesada como ela.

- Calma Henrietta – disse Dylan tentando acalmar a amiga.

- Se eu ver aquele infeliz hoje. Eu juro que vou capar ele com a pinça – disse bufando.

Eles escutam o sinal do colégio assim avisando que é o fim do intervalo.

Henrietta aproveita para da uma rápida olhada em Eric Cartman. Realmente é um garoto interessante, mas dificilmente ela vai ter contato com dia com ele, mas acharia interessante se ele passasse para o lado dos góticos.

CONTINUA

Enfim essa é uma nova fanfic minha. Eu já falei em muitas fics que escrevi o quanto gosto da combinação Cartman e Henrietta, também como lamento que existam poucas fics que shippam eles mesmo como casal secundário de uma fanfic.

Sobre os góticos aproveitei tanto os nomes originais como os nomes que foram criados pelos fãs. Fiz essa jogada de nomes reais e nomes góticos, porque Stan foi batizado por Raven quando se tornou um. Eu percebi em episódios recentes que o gótico anão muitas vezes chama a Henrietta de puta, é provável que eles tenham alguma rixa. Nessa fic deixei eles com uma rivalidade ao estilo Kyle e Cartman.

Aproveitar aqui para anunciar que deletei a fic "Se brigar, não se agarre". Eu não estava com criatividade para o shipper Kenny e Wendy, mas com o shipper principal da fic. Pode ver que essa fic vai ter muitos elementos presentes da fic deletado aqui.

Esse começo tem semelhança com o capitulo inicial da fic Malaxophobia**. **De inicio eu queria fazer uma continuação da fic que está abandonada, mas depois pensei em fazer uma fic do zero.

Aproveitando o espaço aqui para anunciar a primeira fanfic em português com shipper Candy com o tema principal. É uma exclusividade do Nyah o nome da fanfic é "Jogos de Guerra". Eu recomendo.

Também recomendo para jogarem o novo jogo de South Park. Lá pode pegar muitas referencias para a personalidade dos personagens. De inicio eu fiquei com dó do Butters, ele sofre bem mais do que a série já mostrou chegando apanhar. Não vão dizer que é só o Cartman que abusa dele, mas os relatos do próprio Butters é que até o Jimmy bate nele. Poxa coitado dele.

Até a próxima.


	2. Funeral

Stan, Kyle, Kenny e Cartman, quatro amigos com personalidades distintas. Stan ecológico, Kyle é judeu, Cartman é manipulador e Kenny é pervertido. Normalmente quando estão juntos ou são para brincar como toda criança, ou brigar entre si, aprontar ou participar de algumas aventuras que acontece na cidade, mas hoje é um dia que está calados. Mas o que poderia acontecer?

Não é que todos estejam vestidos socialmente, sem algum agasalho na cabeça, com cabelos impecavelmente penteados (até Kenny conseguiu emprestado um terno com Stan e está sem capuz), tendo o Butters perto deles e expressões faciais neutrais e depressivas capaz de concorrer com os góticos. Afinal todos estão em um cemitério presenciando um enterro de uma moradora de South Park.

Lá está deitada em um caixão uma linda mulher jovem que morreu a flor da idade. Todos em South Park estão presenciando o enterro de uma moradora que nunca foi exemplo de comportamento, mas tinha uma personalidade bem agradável de conviver. Mais difícil são para os parentes e familiares, aonde uma senhora de idade sente na pele pela primeira vez a dor de uma mãe enterrar sua própria filha.

Foi um enterro comum, nada muito especial, mas mesmo com a saída das pessoas os cinco garotos ainda permanecem de frente do tumulo. Todos os garotos estão com olhos tristes, exceto Cartman que possui um olhar vazio que ninguém nunca viu em seus olhos. Quantas vezes leram e reler a lápide, já perdeu as contas.

"Aqui descansa Liane Cartman, boa filha, mãe e mulher. Que sua alma repouse nos céus".

Isso que acha irônico, pensa Cartman. Não foi a mesma 'boa filha' que saiu de sua cidade natal para morar em South Park e ter um comportamento de prostituta? Quantos homens foram para sua cama? Muitos. Cada homem da cidade montanhosa seja casado ou solteiro já entrou nas pernas de sua mãe.

'Boa mulher' meio que é irônico, afinal não foi ela que escondeu de todos que nasceu hermafrodita? Fora sua profissão, isso sempre foi um tormento para o Cartman, qual criança que merece escutar que a própria mãe (que era na verdade seu pai) era uma vadia que passava de mão e mão. Quantas vezes que acidentalmente acessou pornografia e diversos vídeos estava justamente a sua mãe? Sim, entre todos amigos Kenny é o que mais sabe sobre pornografia, mas Cartman sabe e finge que não sabe, afinal esse conhecimento faz ser tão ninfomaníaco como sua mãe.

'Boa mãe'. Em questão de dar presente Liane era excelente, quantas vezes que a mesma dava sem questionar o que Cartman queria, mas isso fazia uma boa mãe? Quantas vezes Cartman aprontava com todos? Quantos comentários racistas falava? Quantos atos de indisciplina que fez?

Tudo que fazia era para chamar atenção de sua mãe, mas a mesma só se preocupava em mimá-lo, enquanto passa boa parte trancada no quarto com seus 'amigos'. Sim, a falecida mulher se envolvia tudo relacionado a sexo, era uma prostituta de luxo que cobrava muito caro por seus serviços, tanto que poderia ter uma vida bastante em um mês só com um 'atendimento'. Só que ela não fazia por profissão, mas sim por prazer, afinal a mesma tinha praticamente uma coleção de vibradores de todos os tamanhos e formatos e um boneco inflável do António Bandeira, considerado o produto sexual mais caro do mercado. O problema que ela consumia grandes quantidades de drogas o que acabou gerando a sua morte: overdose.

- Vamos embora – disse Cartman para seus quatros amigos.

Os quatros seguiram em silêncio o recém órfão.

O enterro foi mais comum do que esperava. Nada de especial. Muitos choros e lamentações, mas boa parte vai esquecer do luto já no dia seguinte. Para Eric tentou ser forte, mas foi inevitável o derramamento de lagrimas, chorou em silencio, mas chorou que para ele era uma surpresa, afinal pensava que não conseguiria chorar mais.

Saindo do cemitério não deixa de pensar quantas vezes pisou naquele lugar, afinal boa parte das mortes do Kenny teve enterro. Já foi tantas vezes que até se sente um gótico por isso. Qual é a graça de passar o tempo no cemitério, pensa Cartman. Afinal não tem nada demais, só lapide, poeira e só, mas para quatro garotos de South Park, isso é um santuário dos góticos. Não entende os quatros.

Só sabe o nome de um deles, Michael, o gótico mais alto. O que pode dizer sobre ele: alto, pálido e sarnento, não vai ser surpresa nenhuma se descobrir que ele é ruivo, Cartman aposta que ele é.

Tem o gótico mais novo, mais ou menos da idade do Ike. Estranho ver um garoto da idade dele usar batom.

O gótico de franja vermelha parece emo. Para falar a verdade, Cartman não sabe diferenciar quem é gótico e quem é emo, sabe quem é vampiro já que os góticos no passado fizeram uma palestras para explicar as diferenças.

A garota gótica é a única que consegue ver a única que tem uma personalidade diferente dos demais. Acha que a única garota é a mais ousada entre os outros góticos já que dirige o carro dos pais. Sem contar que acha ela... bonita. Seria cego se não reparasse que a mesma é alguém que tem 'ossos grandes' como ele, mas diferente de Lisa Burguer, ela sabe se vestir e o visual preto cai muito bem nela.

- Cartman, você está bem? – pergunta Kyle preocupado.

- Estou, no limite do possível – responde.

- Eu já pensei algumas vezes que seria melhor que meu pai morresse, mas vejo que agora era tão iludido com esses pensamentos – disse Stan.

- Não se preocupe Stan. É normal a gente olhar o erro dos nossos pais e ficar indignados com suas falhas, mas eles não deixam de ser nossos pais. A gente só se dar conta quando nos momentos mais difíceis da nossa vida – diz Cartman.

- Então se arrepende de não ter tido uma relação melhor com sua mãe? – pergunta Kenny.

- A única coisa que me arrependo é não ter conseguido tirar a minha mãe do mundo da prostituição e das drogas. Eu sempre procurei mostrar pra ela que existe outros métodos de ganhar dinheiro, mas infelizmente eu falhei.

- Era por isso que você sempre tinha planos de conseguir dinheiro? – pergunta Butters.

- Sim, era. Queria provar para a minha mãe que era possível viver sem precisar vender o corpo, mas infelizmente eu falhei. Não vou culpá-la por sua morte, afinal ela estava vivendo a sua vida.

- Você não pode se culpar por isso, Cartman – disse Kyle em um dos raros momentos que tenta confortar seu maior rival.

- Não imagino que esse seja o problema agora.

Os quatros olham com duvida o menino.

- Mudando de assunto que vocês acham de Butters definitivamente andar com a gente? – pergunta fazendo um meio sorriso.

Stan, Kyle e Kenny se espantam e Butters fica naquela expectativa da resposta, já que tempos passados estava no lugar do Kenny, mas foi rejeitado por eles.

- Para mim tanto faz – responde Kenny dando os ombros.

- Se o Kenny concorda a gente concorda – responde Stan e Kyle só confirma com um balanço com a cabeça de afirmação.

- Obrigado amigos, prometo que não vou decepcionar – disse Butters.

- Por que só agora que chamou o Butters para andar com a gente? – pergunta Kyle.

- Primeiro que já se mostrou muito confiado, diferente dos outros colegas nossos filhos da putas, só Butters que ficou com a gente. E também já adianta um possível substituto para mim.

- Como assim substituto? – pergunta Kenny.

- Encaramos os fatos. Minha mãe morreu bem provável que seja mandado ou para a casa dos meus parentes ou mesmo para um orfanato.

- Não tem como você permanecer em South Park? – pergunta Stan.

- Eu ainda não sei, bem provável que eu saia da cidade. Duvido muito que alguém dessa cidade me adote. Eu não me incomodaria de morar sozinho, mas os adultos daqui são ignorantes e bem provável que me forcem a ir para um orfanato de qualquer jeito.

Os quatros ficam sem palavras com o anuncio de Cartman. Ambos caminham para suas respectivas casas em silêncio. Quando Cartman chega na sua casa tem uma surpresa: encontra a sua avó, tio, tia e seus dois primo (Alexandra e Elvis) esperando por ele.

- Meu netinho querido precisamos conversar – a senhora Cartman já aborda o assunto direto.

Cartman sinalizam com a cabeça e todos entram na casa. Todos se sentam.

- Como você se sente, querido? – pergunta a avó.

- Difícil de dizer vó. Sei que era para me sentir triste, mas meio que esperava isso algum dia.

- Como mãe é muito difícil para mim ver minha filha morta. Tipo sei que não foi a nossa culpa a morte dela, mas me sinto responsável pela morte dela. Se eu tivesse criado com mais rigor talvez esteja viva agora.

- Eu não acho que mudaria não muito, já que nossa família é famosa por sua teimosia.

Todos riem. É fato que todo Cartman é teimoso.

- Então, quando eu vou para um orfanato então? – disse Cartman já indo direto ao assunto.

Os outros Cartmans se espantam com as palavras do mais novo.

- Querido, nunca permitiremos que você fosse para um orfanato, afinal você é na família – disse a tia – estou pensando em te adotar.

- Me adotar?

- Isso, seu panaca, eles querem te adotar – disse a prima do Cartman que é dois anos mais velha do que o garoto.

- Vai se fuder, sua puta.

- É você que vai se fuder, seu viadinho.

- Calado os dois – disse avó fazendo que os dois netos se calem.

- Então, Eric, aceita que eu te adote? – disse a tia.

- Sim, com uma condição, que eu não saia de South Park.

- Eu acharia uma idéia melhor – disse a tia sorrindo.

- Lisa. Você sempre queria morar no interior, né? – disse avó.

- Mãe – a mulher cora.

- Que merda. Por sua culpa a gente vai ter que morar nesse fim de mundo – disse Alexandra.

- Fim do mundo é para onde que veio, sua chata.

O tio se levanta e coloca a mão no ombro de Eric.

- Sei que você passou muita barra, garoto, mas prometo que vamos cuidar de você. Vou tentar ser um pai para você.

Irônico pensar que precisou perder a própria mãe (que era seu pai na verdade) para ganhar o que sempre procurou: uma verdadeira família. Claro que Eric sente saudades de sua mãe e nunca vai esquecer dela. Mas por fim ganhou uma nova família, que não esperava.

- Obrigado – Eric não consegue segurar as lagrimas.

CONTINUA

É o segundo capítulo dessa nova fic. Resolvi mudar o nome da fanfic já que esse nome vai ter uma importância na história, aguardem.

Eu sou fã de Liane Cartman, mas nessa fanfic tive que fazer algo que nunca esperava de mim: matá-la. O consumo de drogas de Liane é revelado no jogo atual de South Park quando você entra (pode encontrar quatro ou cinco tipos de vibradores diferentes no quarto dela).

Bem provável que Liane possa a ser uma prostituta de luxo, afinal suas roupas no dia a dia são de uma mulher normal, que pode pressupor que ela possa ser de luxo, assim ganhando muito bem. O boneco inflável do António Bandeira tem a seguinte descrição: "mais caro que uma noite do próprio António Bandeira" que pode levar a questão que Liane tenha condições financeiras altas.

Claro que tem o episodio aonde Cartman e Butters descobre que os Cartmans são os mais pobres, mas pode ter duas teorias sobre isso: uma que Cartman fez todo aquele drama para trazer o Kenny de volta e segundo que Liane sabe muito bem esconder sua renda.

Então Liane pode ser uma usuária de drogas como maconha e crack (meio difícil de pensar que essa droga ainda é comercializada nos E.U.A já que essa droga meio que sumiu no país). Eu poderia trazer um personagem pra ficar com ela, mas isso me impediria de trabalhar com os outros familiares de Cartman como os dois primos de Cartman por exemplo.

Nesta fanfic a mãe de Cartman é um hermafrodita mesmo. Lembrando que o tempo da história se passa quando os personagens são crianças, no próximo capitulo já mostro como eles estão adolescentes.

Espero que tenham gostado da fanfic, até a próxima.


	3. ensino médio

North Park, uma cidade vizinha de South Park com uma população semelhante ao tamanho e quantidade de habitantes, mas nessa cidade tem algo que a segunda cidade não tem: uma escola de ensino médio (para compensar que não tem escola primária). Muitos alunos sempre preferem ir com condução própria do que pegar um ônibus escolar. Os anos foram bem generosos para as crianças de South Park. Todos estão com 16 anos.

Stan Marsh continua ser um dos principais atletas do futebol americano, sendo um capitão do time de North Park que está trazendo a vitória. Sua estrutura física ficou bem desenvolvida ganhando massa muscular considerado que faz se bastante desejado pelas garotas, estatura média e deixou o cabelo crescer um pouco assumindo um pouco do movimento hippie (Cartman sempre estava certo em chamá-lo de hippie do passado). Usa uma camisa social branca, colete social marrom, calça jeans desbotada, chapéu de proteção ao frio no mesmo modelo que o Kyle usava, mas de cor azul e botas marrons.

Não tem nenhuma namorada atualmente que não é nem por timidez, mas ainda está traumatizado com o segundo termino da relação com a Wendy no passado. Depois da morena, nunca buscou namorar com alguém novamente. Tempos atrás buscou a ter múltiplos relacionamentos, mas atualmente deixou a vida de ficar com varias garotas.

Kyle Broflovski foi um que teve mais mudanças do grupo. Sendo alguém com estatura média, com menos massa muscular do que seu amigo Stan, agora tem uma preocupação pela sua aparência já que tem o cabelo rigorosamente cortado e penteado que destaca muito a cor natural: ruivo e sem contar que veste roupas de marcas. Graças a esse novo jeito de se preocupar com aparência passou a se considerado o 'garoto mais belo' do colégio (uma alegria bastante já que no passado ficou em ultimo). Usa uma calça preta, botas de cano longo até altura da canela com um preto mais claro, uma camisa branca, uma blusa preto claro por cima meio aberto para mostrar a camisa e uma jaqueta marrom claro que faz um bom contraste com o preto.

O que mais mudou no judeu foi sua personalidade. Assim como Stan passou a ter diversos relacionamentos, mas diferente do amigo ainda manteve o ritmo de conquista de garotas. Outra coisa que a rivalidade entre ele e Cartman perdeu com o tempo, agora os dois agem como colegas e nunca trocam mais ofensas entre si. Já que Kyle tanto deixou de implicar com o físico do Cartman e também perdeu sua maior característica: não é mais judeu. Abandonou a religião uns três anos atrás. Sua melhor amiga está sendo a Wendy, mas nunca teve nenhum caso com ela.

Kenny é o menor de sua turma e o mais magro, já que não teve uma alimentação saudável na sua infância. Deixou de usar seu tradicional casaco com capuz laranja para um casaco vermelho mais largo do que costumava usar (que da impressão que tem mais massa física do que realmente tem), mas não cobre toda a cara como antes. Se ver Kyle como alguém popular entre as garotas é mais bizarro ver Kenny ser tímido com as garotas atualmente.

Na infância o loiro nunca teve problema em chegar nas garotas, tanto que já teve duas namoradas no passado, mas tudo mudou quando passou desenvolver um... problema. Não era mistério nenhum que Kenny era viciado em pornografia e masturbação (tanto que uma de sua morte foi se vestir de Batman, praticar o auto-enforcamento, já que tinha escutado que a sensação do orgasmo seria mais intensas) e isso acarretou sérios problemas dois problemas que descobriu quando teve uma terceira namorada: ejaculação precoce. Como foi frustrante no momento que perderia a virgindade tem a traição do seu corpo. Ainda tentou com prostitutas, mas sempre era o mesmo resultado. Isso deixou o rapaz muito inseguro sobre as garotas.

Butters teve uma estatura média e como se dedicou mais nos estudos não tem um físico bem trabalhado - mas consegue manifestar uma grande força quando é preciso – cabelos loiros rebeldes. A maturidade fez ele naturalmente não ser tão inocente, mas ainda possui aquele ar de criança. Calça jeans, tênis branco, camisa branca, um colete de frio em xadrez e cachecol.

Sendo agora um membro oficial do grupo de Stan, Kyle, Cartman e Kenny, finalmente conseguiu apoio para sair dos bullyings físicos que sofria (crianças mais velhas freqüentemente batiam nele) e a coragem de morar fora da casa dos pais, em uma casa vizinha da sua antiga moradia (onde morou o famoso "babaca" que virou o centro das atenções da brincadeira entre elfos e humanos). Ele não mora sozinho, mas divide a cada com o sexto integrante de seu grupo e um gótico, que entrou recentemente.

Damien Thorn, o anticristo está de volta em South Park. Saiu do lar do inferno para justamente viver entre as pessoas comuns já que estava impaciente de morar com seu pai, o próprio Diabo (segundo Damien, seu pai é bipolar já que varia a um governador do inferno a uma menininha sensível). Agora com uma aparência mais velha, o filho do mal é alto e magro (seus poderes meio que fizeram ele não investir muito na área atlética) e cabelo bem penteado. Usa calça social e sapatos sociais, blusa, blazer aberto todos, exceto a blusa que é preta, tem tonalidade branca.

Está morando junto com Butters aonde faz a seguinte sociedade: Butters na parte da cozinha(sendo ajudado de tempos em tempos pelo Eric e Alexandra, o anticristo cuida de toda a parte financeira e o terceiro morador cuida na parte doméstica. Engraçado que começou a andar com os cinco foi pela recente rivalidade com Eric Cartman, que praticamente todo o dia os dois estão discutindo e xingando um ao outro. O mais interessante que os dois nunca partiram para uma briga física, que poderia ser uma briga injusta, já que o anticristo tem todo o poder do inferno em seu favor, mas parece que Cartman não teme isso.

Eric Cartman está tão alto como Damien, perdeu muito peso, mas ainda pode se chamado de o mais gordo (apesar de que os músculos estarem mais predominantes do que a gordura no corpo, graças ao esporte que anda praticando no colégio: beisebol). As mudanças maiores foram mais na personalidade, aonde está mais calmo do que antes. Usa uma jaqueta vermelha com o logo da Lamborghini atrás (começou a ter um gosto de carros ao longo da vida), calça marrom, botas pretas e luvas brancas de coro.

A família foi um ponto chave para sua mudança. Agora com Liane morta, nunca mais teve sua fonte de mimo. Foi um choque em deparar com os primeiros dias que seus tios impunham disciplina e até fazer algumas atividades domésticas que não fazia quando era criado por sua mãe. Então nos primeiros dias Cartman não queria mudar o antigo conforto que tinha na sua mãe. Sim Mabel, irmã de Liane, tem uma personalidade passiva como a falecida mãe do garoto, mas tem um dom de persuadir que mostra que a manipulação de Eric é de família.

Outro fator que até influenciou o rapaz andar na linha foi o lado afetivo dado dos seus tios para ele, algo que não estava acostumado. Sem contar agora tem um contato mais freqüente com seus primos. Como se tivesse ganhado uma irmã mais velha e um irmão mais novo. Agora sabe como Kenny se sente ser o filho do meio.

Em sua vida sentimental teve uma grande evolução, apesar que não é considerado o mais bonito do colégio foi considerado entre seus colegas que tem o melhor beijo. Das poucas garotas (afinal Eric procura só ter relacionamentos de longa duração de preferência) que teve a oportunidade de conferir.

Sua primeira namorada aos 12 anos, para a infelicidade de Stan na época, foi Shelly. O namoro até duraria muito se a família da moça não sempre atrapalhasse o relacionamento, querendo defender a virgindade da filha primogênita, mas por fim não deu certo já que o antigo casal teve sua primeira relação sexual. Isso rolou muita contenta entre os Cartmans e os Marsh e por fim o namoro acabou. Mesmo não gostando do relacionamento, Stan não interferiu em momento algum já que prezava a amizade com Cartman. No fim das contas achou bom o relacionamento de sua irmã com seu amigo, já que isso fez muito bem para ambos. Cartman passou ser mais amigo e Shelly deixou de bater em Stan e se valorizar mais.

Todos os seis estão indo no carro de Stan, uma vã verde (que pretende personalizar com símbolos hippies no futuro) que incomoda um pouco Cartman, já que entre todas as etnias a hippie que mais odeia, mas resolveu deixa quieto seu amigo, afinal se no passado o moreno nunca teve nenhuma reação quando era chamado de hippie sem ser um ainda, imagine agora? Pelo menos é um hippie moderno e não os infernais hippies, segundo o mais gordo, vagabundos que não pensa nada na vida a não ser fumar maconha e tocar violão. Kyle está no lado do melhor amigo, enquanto o restante está nos lugares atrás.

- Como vai ser o jogo nesse sábado? – pergunta Kyle para Stan.

- Vai se puxado. Vamos enfrentar um time de Nova York – responde o motorista.

- Kenny tem muitas saudades de lá – disse Cartman brincando, referindo na época que Kenny foi preso por praticar prostituição na cidade.

- Vai se foder, seu bundão, você já cometeu mais erro do que eu – responde o loiro.

- Mas nunca como o seu.

- Não? E aquela vez que você tomou a porra engarrafada do Butters?

- Caralho, nem me lembre dessa merda – Cartman fica com ânsia de vomito – mas me lembro que você tomou também. O que te queima mais ainda, afinal não era para você ter reconhecido o 'sabor'?

- Que porra é essa que vocês estão falando? – pergunta Damien.

- É que no passado quando eu tinha sonhos molhados meu pai falava que meu sêmen era minha essência cremosa. Por inocência e com medo meu corpo ficasse sem eu guardada, só quando chegou a época que o jogo Sarcastibol estava popular todo os homens me procurava para tomar minha essência cremosa – responde Butters segurando a risada.

O anti-cristo começa a rir.

- Fala sério? Vocês todos tomaram a porra dele? – ninguém responde – já desconfiava que vocês eram gays, mas essa foi demais.

- Olha só quem fala. O filhinho do papai que gosta de dar o cu para qualquer macho aí.

- E daí? É meu pai, seu filho da puta.

- Como dizem filho de peixe, peixinho é. E filho de viado, viadinho é?

- Pergunte para a sua mãe se sou viado. Já comi aquela puta no inferno.

- É mesmo? Sabia que ela é hermafrodita?

- Hã? – Damien se encolhe.

- Nyah Nyah Nyah Nyah Nyah você bateu as bolas com outro macho Nyah Nyah Nyah Nyah Nyah.

- Calado, supositório de baleia.

- Capetinha rosa.

Kyle suspira aliviado que finalmente está livre das discussões com o Cartman, mas também admite que senti falta de um bate boca.

* * *

Os góticos já chegaram ao colégio e estão tomando o primeiro gole de café. Há muito tempo abandonaram o cigarro, já que Ethan disse que os góticos não mais fumam no passado aí todos pararam de fumar. Muitas mudanças tiveram com o passar dos anos para o grupo, entre elas a formação original foi desfeita. Não é porque alguém deixou de ser gótico, mas que suas respectivas idades separaram. George sendo o mais novo ainda continuou no colégio de South Park agora sendo o único gótico de lá. Ethan sendo o mais velho já terminou o ensino médio e está agora cursando na faculdade de Colorado. Sobrou apenas Henrietta e Dylan no antigo grupo. Existem novos góticos que são Tweek, Romper e Estella.

Tweek sempre viveu na paranóia e tinha um grande fascínio sobre conspiração. Quando Cartman postou uma mensagem que o governo dos E.U.A monitorava os emails e mensagens de redes sociais, esse gosto aumentou. O problema que tentou partilhar isso com seus amigos que foi um problema: Token pensava mais na sua namorada, Clyde era mais focado na sua vaidade e Craig não estava nem aí. Isso revoltou o loiro. Como que ninguém está nem aí sabendo que todos eram vigiados pelo governo? Se ninguém está nem aí, então ele não está mais nem aí com todo mundo, assim assumiu a filosofia dos góticos.

Tweek mantém seu cabelo loiro, usa camisa social branca e roupas pretas como sobretudo, gravata, botas e calça. A maquiagem até cobre as orelhas do seus olhos assim escondendo. Agora consegue controlar seus problemas de nervos de uma maneira... peculiar. Em North Park compra maconha como uso medicinal (os médicos já aprovaram o uso para o ele). Parou de andar com o grupo do Craig e agora só anda com os góticos.

Romper era para está com Ethan na faculdade, mas ele reprovou algumas séries educacionais por está justamente preso. Na penitenciaria ele sempre foi o líder de todos os detentos jovens e não tinha amizade com ninguém até no dia que Eric foi preso e virou seu companheiro de cela. Primeiro achou graças das tentativas do menor em tentar escapar da prisão, mas com o tempo ficou comovido com o gordinho e ajudou escapar.

Cartman não esqueceu desse gesto e sempre visitava o amigo mais velho para trazer diversos presentes, que levava escondido... em seu corpo, em palavras mais humorísticas, 'Cartman tomava do cu para agradar o amigo preso'.

Teria ficado anos na cadeia se não tivesse a sorte de ficar em uma cadeia na delegacia de South Park aonde Cartman aproveitou a oportunidade e junto com uma criança que todo mundo chamava de "New Kid" conseguiu libertar o prisioneiro.

Estando em liberdade entrou novamente para escola acompanhando a mesma série do que Cartman. Como ficou muito tempo preso meio que estranhou o novo ambiente já que achava as pessoas muito falsas. Na cadeia era cercado de criminosos, mas pelo menos eles eram mais verdadeiros, diferente os cidadãos comuns. Isso meio que fez que o maior ficasse revoltado com a sociedade. Poderia ter retornado ao mundo do crime se não tivesse conhecido Ethan que apresentou o mundo dos góticos para Romper que achou interesse gasta suas energias chamando a sociedade de conformistas.

Vindo direto da Inglaterra Estella veio em busca de Pip que nunca tinha mais entrado em contato venho em South Park para saber o que aconteceu. Descobriu a verdade: Pip morreu, mas não ficou abalada, afinal sua falecida mãe a ensinou a ser uma mulher fria. Assim comprou uma mansão em North Park e passou estudar nos E.U.A mesmo.

Sua convivência com os americanos não foi amistosa e agora com seu noivo morto ela pode continuar que sempre fazia na Inglaterra: quebrar corações dos rapazes, porem conheceu um gótico que não se abalava com seus encantos. A inglesa criou um interesse pelo gótico e passou seduzir o garoto. Não foi fácil, mas por fim conseguiu o que queria e está mantendo o relacionamento até hoje com ele.

Sempre usa as roupas nativos do seu país de origem, assim quando passou andar com os góticos não teve problema já que elas são muito usadas pelos góticos medievais ou góticos vitorianos. Virou a melhor amigo de Henrietta.

Dylan agora está de estatura média, deixou os cabelos crescer assim tendo eles longos (deixou a mecha vermelha que sua marca registrada) e está com porte atlético, fazendo que ele junto com Romper sempre os únicos góticos que tem um porte físico bem treinado. Usa uma blusa cinza, jaqueta de couro, calça jeans preta e botas.

Friendzone, não era um termo que o gótico conhecia até tentar evoluir a relação que tinha com Henrietta, porem não deu certo. Pior que teve que ver que Ethan que conseguiu namorar com ela. Descobriu na pior maneira que ficar amigo de uma garota não dá certo, se tem o interesse amoroso com uma garota.

Conseguiu superar isso e manteve a amizade com a gótica. O problema foi tentar arrumar garotas parecida com sua personalidade, procurou até garotas emos e vampiras para namorar, mas não deu certo. Engraçado que sua atual namorada achava conformista, mas o tempo mostrou contrário. Sua namorada atual é a recente gótica Estella.

Henrietta continua gordinha, mas a gordura do seu corpo se distribuiu proporcionalmente no corpo assim quadris largos e seios fartos. Agora veste uma mini-saia acima dos joelhos, botas, meia calça estilo rede, uma blusa preta meio justa no corpo que tem um generoso decote e seu tradicional crucifixo.

Sua vida como gótica foi tranqüila, mas se surpreendeu que agora os garotos conformistas passam a tentarem seduzir de tempos em tempos. Henrietta dispensava todos, até que Ethan partiu para sedução. Foi um namoro feliz, mas as diferenças da idade foi o fator que teve o fim do relacionamento, sem contar que ela sempre acha que Ethan tenta ser o mais gótico entre seu grupo e acha essa atitude muito conformista. Nessa época de namoro que soube que Dylan gostava dela, mas educadamente falou que ele era um amigo. Engraçado que durante o namoro com o gótico mais velho descobriu que o mesmo era ruivo. Foi uma surpresa, mas deixou quieto, já que ela também pinta o cabelo cuja cor natural é loiro.

Seu segundo namorado foi o Romper e teve até um bom relacionamento, mas as diferenças de idades meio foi o problema. Pensou em namorar Craig que era um conformista que tinha uma personalidade gótica quando o mesmo tentou seduzir a gótica, mas Tweek falou de alguns pobres do moreno, entre o destaque quando o garoto se soltou na moda da metrossexualidade entre os homens de South Park e que Craig só vive reclamando. Assim se livrou de uma dor de cabeça futura (secretamente Tweek teve sua vingança em seu ex-amigo). Hoje Henrietta está solteira.

CONTINUA

_Esse foi um capitulo de introdução mostrando como os personagens estão no segundo grau. Tenho que agradecer o jogo South Park Stick of Truth pelo mapa completo da série, ou pelo menos, uma noção de como é a cidade._

_Nessa fanfic realmente quis da uma diferença a mais nos personagens, principalmente do Kyle. Em minhas outras fics já fiz ele ser politicamente correto e tímido, nesta daqui quis fazer diferente, me baseando em dois fatores: que a mãe do Kyle já foi bastante solta no passado e que Rebecca que era tímida se soltou demais._

_Também levei a questão a uma grande questão. Em muitas fics sempre Kenny é retratado como o 'pegador'. Se reparar pessoas na vida real desse jeito não são tão ligados a pornografia quanto o Kenny é, normalmente pessoas mais tímidas (principalmente homens) que são os grande consumidores. Então quis fazer diferente, fazer um Kenny tímido que em raras as fics isso é feito._

_Algumas fics nessa semana foi atualizado, duas fics que saíram no fundo do baú:_

_-Malaxophobia (a fic que deu inspiração a escrever essa);_

_-Corpse Party: Sachiko's Revenge (uma fic de terror de South Park). Recomendo as duas para ler. Até a próxima!_


	4. Colisão

Finalmente Stan, Kyle, Cartman, Butters e Damien chegam a North Park Hight School. Esperando os cinco estava Alexandra, que veio do carro de Eric, esperando.

Alex foge dos padrões corporais de sua família. Magra, alta de cabelos longos castanhos parece uma versão mais nova da falecida Liane Cartman assim dando uma beleza única para a garota e ser uma das garotas mais cobiçadas do colégio, porem é a mais difícil. Ela só teve alguns 'ficar', mas não chegou a ter namorado, já que não acha os homens de South Park pouco... interessante. Daqueles que achou interessante só foi para trocar alguns beijos. Sua uma calça preta justa no corpo, botas, camisa vermelha com decote e uma pequena jaqueta preta que fecha para os dias mais frios em South e North Park.

- Demoraram demais – disse a garota.

- Não teve jeito, essa lata velha não vai mais rápido – disse Cartman.

- Ei! – diz o Stan – respeite o meu carro. Ele pode ser rápido.

- Então é você que dirige como uma bichinha.

- Vai se foder seu balofo.

- Foda-se, você seu hippie.

- Se quiserem namorar vão para o motel – disse Damien.

- Ficou com ciúmes? Ou que aproveitar para vim junto para alguém comer sua bunda, seu demônio rosa – responde Cartman fazendo Stan rir.

- Não mexe comigo, senão vai sofrer as conseqüências.

- Que conseqüências? Você vai agir como uma menininha nervosa que está com areia na vagina?

Enquanto rola a discussão entre o humano e o anticristo, Alex se aproxima de Butters.

- Vamos embora – entrega os livros para o loiro.

- Sim – pega os livros e acompanha a mais velha.

Eric sempre aproveitava da ingenuidade do Butters no passado. Sempre procurava para ser seu cúmplice nos seus planos. De tanto ajudar o menino gordinho acabou de ganhar a confiança. Foi assim que Butters conseguiu sua entrada no grupo de amizade, já que colou no Cartman de um jeito que pouco a pouco foi ganhando a confiança. Tanto que Cartman retribuiu tudo que o loiro fez para ele: livrou da tirania dos pais dele. A morte de Liane meio que fez que Eric se controlasse mais com seus planos, afinal quando criança aprontava muito apenas com um objetivo: chamar atenção de sua mãe, então meio que acabou a vida de ser um 'cúmplice do crime' para Cartman.

Alexandra de primeira vista parece que substituiu a posição do Cartman em abusar da ingenuidade do loiro, mas afinal é o preço que ela cobrar em ajudar Butters, Romper e Damien na casa. Claro que essa divida seria também para os outros dois, mas cobrar do loiro é mais fácil.

* * *

Entediado: é a palavra que George está sentindo nesse momento. Não que os outros dias do colégio eram interessantes, principalmente quando os outros góticos estavam junto com ele, mas é algo mais relacionado ao caráter do gótico.

Ele cresceu está com uma aparência mais madura, apesar da pouca idade, seu cabelo cresceu chegando até a autora das costas e ainda usa as roupas pretas. Motivo de deixar seu cabelo crescer é por dois motivos: um que na época que traiu os góticos para virar emo – pensando que os emos seriam o grupo dominante – cortou o próprio cabelo para parecer com um emo, mas infelizmente tudo foi pegadinha dos, segundo ele, 'conformistas adultos' fizeram pegadinha com a 'gorda puta gótica' e assim iniciou toda a confusão e o segundo foi justamente induzir as pessoas o provocarem (sempre querendo uma desculpa para ser violento).

Não liga muito nas perseguições que recebe por ser o único garoto gótico do colégio, afinal poucas pessoas que tem coragem de tentar alguma coisa já que o gótico já mostrou muitas vezes perigoso. Só uma pessoa que tem coragem de zombar dele, mas isso é outra história.

- E aí, travestir – disse uma voz atrás dele.

Nem precisa se virar para saber quem é que está falando.

Elvin Cartman, o garoto meio obeso na mesma altura que ele e cabelos castanhos escuros. Ele usa a roupa praticamente que Eric usava quando era pequeno.

Junto com ele está Ike Broflovski, o único aluno nascido em Canadá e criado nos E.U.A. O judeu é o mais baixo e magro já que o físico dele é proporcional a uma criança canadense. Está usando um chapéu semelhante que seu irmão mais velho usava, mas de cor azul, casaco verde, calça azul e botas pretas.

- Só você aparecer escureceu o ambiente. Cuidado para não pular, senão todo mundo vai pensar que está acontecendo um eclipse solar – responde com sua voz sem emoção, mas com a intenção de provocação.

- E você? Que ta fazendo parado aí? Fazendo ponto logo cedo? Tenha cuidado, senão seu cafetão vai ficar com raiva se não da o cu logo.

Ike suspira. Sempre seus dois amigos brigam. Eles parecem seu irmão mais velho e junto com Cartman no passado. Os dois vivem brigando, mas interessante que os dois ainda consegue se dá bem. Afinal o judeu canadense junto com Elvin e George, são considerados os alunos mais temidos de todo colégio.  
Ike por ter conseguido namorar com sua ex-professora e ainda se tornado pirata no passado. George por ser um gótico anti-social e violento. Elvin alem de ser primo do lendário Cartman, ainda se mostrou tanto manipulador como o primo (parece que essa característica é de família). Juntos são um trio bem popular do colégio que tem rivalidade com o trio liderado por Filmore Anderson (rival do Ike dês do tempo do pré-escolar).

Atenção dos três é tirada quando três meninas loiras. A primeira chama atenção do canadense, afinal é uma loira com cabelos quase castanhos bem interessante para ele e bastante conhecida. Trata-se de nada mais e nada menos do que Karen McCormick. A segunda garota é que chama atenção do gótico, é uma loira com tonalidade mais laranjada o cabelo, famosa por ser anti-social e mostrar o dedo para todo mundo – Ruby Tucker. Sally Bands conhecida de ser insistente em diversos movimentos (parecendo uma versão loira da Wendy no passado). Chama mais atenção do Elvin não por interesse, mas sim que ele tem uma rivalidade mortal com ela.

* * *

- Que conseqüências? Você vai agir como uma menininha nervosa que está com areia na vagina? – Eric vaia de Damien.

- Eu juro se me chamar de menina de novo, você vai sofrer as conseqüências.

- O que vai fazer? Vai correr para seu papazinho gay e chorar no seu colinho sua menininha – encara o moreno com desafio.

Damien simplesmente estava os dedos e algumas chamas aparece em volta dele, fazendo que ele sumisse.

- Oh meu deus, você matou o Cartman – expressa Stan.

- Filho da puta – diz o Kenny.

* * *

Henrietta estava indo para lanchonete comprar um copo de café para ele quando de repente do nada algo colide com ela, mas precisamente Eric Cartman. Damien não matou seu rival, apenas teletransportou para um local aleatório, mas por ironia do destino foi a 10 centímetros acima da gótica. Assim aconteceu a colisão dos dois.

Por algum instinto de proteção, Cartman consegue no ultimo momento da queda inverter a posição da queda, fazendo que ele caia de costas e a gótica caia em cima dele. Por fim Henrietta fica deitado em cima de Eric. Ambos estão desnorteados pelo que aconteceu assim nem percebendo a posição... peculiar que se encontram. Corpos perfeitamente alinhados como se fosse de propósito que a garota esteja acomodando em cima do corpo do maior. Os seios precisando o peitoral, as faces muito próxima que da impressão de serem... amantes.

CONTINUA

Esse é um capitulo que caiu bem curto, afinal não tinha muito que escrever nele. Essa parte era para está anexo do capitulo anterior, mas estava chamando ficando bem longo.

Sally e Filmore não personagens originais, mas personagens que apareceram na série. Tem a mesma idade que Ike e estudam juntos. Filmore foi rival do Ike, quando ambos disputaram o cargo de presidente de classe e Sally foi a garota que apoiou Ike na eleição (agindo como voz do garoto). Os dois (e mais algumas crianças) aparecem como uma missão secundária no atual jogo de South Park.

Até a próxima.


	5. O primeiro contato

Demorou alguns segundos para Henrietta ter noção do que aconteceu. De imediato sente que está deitada em algo... macio e quente. Quando recobra a visão percebe o que está acontecendo: ela está de cima de um rapaz. A gótica cora e fica com raiva. Afasta um pouco para realizar uma ação que rapidamente despertará Cartman.

O rapaz está mais desnorteado ainda já que ele recebeu o impacto da própria queda mais da queda da gótica. Demoraria mais tempo para se tocar o que aconteceu realmente, mas um tapa na sua cara faz despertar com completo imediato.

E assim está a cena: Henrietta em cima de Cartman meio afastada acabou de dar um tapa na cara dele.

- Mas que porra é essa? – disse Eric zangado.

- Porra digo eu, você caiu em cima de mim e ainda para me deixar em uma situação vergonhosa.

- Situação vergonhosa é essa sua péssima moda de emo. Agora sai de cima de mim. Seu peso está me sufocando.

- Você não tem muita moral para falar disso.

Henrietta mais uma vez fica vermelha, mas desta vez de raiva. Ela tenta atacar mais uma vez o rapaz, mas Cartman impede da mão da moça alcançar a cara dele. Tenta mais uma vez, mas não consegue. O maior segura os dois pulsos e consegue virar o corpo da gótica e inverter a posição. A posição desta vez se torna mais comprometedora ainda. As pernas dela ficam abertas e contornam o tronco do rapaz. Enquanto isso, Eric segura os pulsos da gótica no chão. Quando os dois se dão conta disso ficam vermelhos. O rapaz estava preste a sair de cima da garota, quando de repente uma voz tira o foco dele.

- Vão por motel – disse uma voz feminina.

Rapidamente o casal se levanta. É nítido da face que os dois estão bastante envergonhados. Estella acompanhada com seu namorado estava indo para comprar mais café quando viu a gótica com um rapaz que nunca viu na vida. Sem antes de saber o que aconteceu realmente, Estella aproveita para soltar um comentário sobre a cena.

Cartman aproveita isso e começa a se distanciar, mas Henrietta segura o braço do rapaz.

- Espere aí. Você não vai escapar assim.

- O que você quer? Eu estou sem tempo para ficar aqui discutindo.

- Ah é? Então, qual foi o objetivo de jogar seu corpo pesado em cima de mim.

- Eu não me joguei em você, eu fui jogado. Você que estava no caminho da minha queda.

- Isso é uma desculpa esfarrapada.

- Eu não estou nem aí se você acredita ou não – Cartman puxa o braço – eu vou embora daqui – movimenta os braços e apontando para uma direção oposta.

- Vai ter troco.

- Tente se for capaz – Eric se distância.

A vontade da Henrietta é correr em direção do rapaz e da um soco bem na cara dele. Esta muito indignada daquele garoto meio gordo que nem sabe o nome.

- Henrietta. Você ta bem? – perguntou Pete.

A gordinha nem responde e sai pisando fundo.

- Que aconteceu com ela? – pergunta o gótico para a sua namorada.

- Acho que ela deve ta naqueles dias – responde Estella.

Enquanto isso no seu caminho a gótica está tentando lembrar quem era aquele que tirou onda com sua cara. Não demora muito para lembrar do nome. Eric Cartman, a antiga peste do colégio de South Park. Tem que admitir que o mesmo teve um bom crescimento, mas mesmo assim não vai perdoar por ter feito ela ter passado por um momento... peculiar.

Eric também tenta se lembrar daquela garota que não quis saber de nenhuma explicação. Não tarda para lembra o nome da gótica: Henrietta Biggle. Tem que admitir que a garota ficou bem... interessante, mas não sabia que a gótica é tão... problemática. Tem uma leve impressão que ela vai da trabalho. Uma coisa é certa: vai acertar as contas com Damien mais tarde.

* * *

Kyle estava andando nos corredores do colégio afim de ir para sua sala. Afinal o esquema de ensino médio é diferente do fundamental já que algumas matérias podem ser escolhidas pelo alunos e assim as turmas sempre variam de alunos para alunos. Também está aproveitando o momento para olhar alguns 'rabos de saias'.

- Kyle – escuta uma voz atrás dele.

O judeu depara com Wendy. Ela tem uma estatura média, cabelos longos, um corpo modeladamente com curvas e feições faciais que mistura suavidade com segurança. Ela usa calça preta, blusa vermelha e seu tradicional boina, mas desta vez de cor preta (que da um ar da americana ser uma francesa).

- Ola Wendy – o judeu sorri para sua amiga. Ao longo dos anos o ruivo passou a ter diversos relacionamentos, mas manteve a amizade com a morena e nunca tentou nada com ela – também indo para a aula de matemática avançada?

- Sim, Kyle. Esqueceu que a gente está na mesma turma?

- Pois é. As vezes me esqueço de alguns detalhes. Ando muito distraído ultimamente.

-Se parasse com a vida de galinha com certeza teria muita atenção.

- Ciúmes? – diz Kyle sorrindo.

- Não – a morena diz sem expressar nenhuma vergonha ou receio – estou alertando para seu próprio bem, afinal suas notas andam caindo ultimamente.

- Só tive um deslize em matemática.

- Mas você sempre foi bom em matemática. Imagino que não é a dificuldade sobre a matéria.

Kyle suspira. Estava esperando uma reação da garota que demonstrasse ciúmes. Sempre teve uma queda pela antiga namorada do seu melhor amigo no passado, mas nunca chegou na morena por causa do envolvimento dela com Stan. Quando os dois finalmente terminaram, o judeu gastou maior parte do tempo para ajudar o moreno a sair da tristeza do fim do relacionamento e para ajudar ele, induziu o moreno a ter outros relacionamentos ou os famosos 'ficas' com diversas garotas. Só que Stan puxou Kyle junto assim apresentando outro universo para ele.

Existem também fatos que contribuiriam para o Kyle ser um homem de múltiplos relacionamentos, principalmente sobre seu passado, mas uma vez que o ruivo começou dificilmente está conseguindo parar. Talvez seja seu DNA de Jersey que está induzindo isso nele, uma teoria que o rapaz tem sobre si só.

Mas nunca esqueceu do seu primeiro amor: Wendy, aonde se apaixonou dês da 3ª série, antes mesmo do seu amigo Stan. Só por causa da timidez do passado não chegou na garota, dando espaço para seu melhor amigo gostar dela. O mais decepcionante foi que a garota também gostou do Stan do passado que desmotivou o judeu a fazer qualquer tentativa.

Mesmo no presente ainda mantém aquela paixão do passado. Só que não sabe como chegar justamente na garota. Se Wendy demonstrasse que gostava dele também, talvez teria segurança para conquistá-la. A vantagem de ter múltiplos relacionamentos foi justamente em conhecer alguns sinais que uma garota está interessado ou não nele. Até hoje Kyle não encontrou nenhum sinal na morena.

"Não sei porque eu mantenho a esperança no meu coração" pensa o judeu.

* * *

- Ei, demônio rosa – disse Cartman chamando Damien no intervalo. Junto deles estão Stan, Kyle, Kenny e Butters.

- O que você quer, baleia?

- Que porra foi essa de ter me teletransportado do nada? Você não sabe do problema que isso causou para mim.

- Eu sou o filho do demônio. Faço o que bem o quiser. E o que vai fazer contra isso? Me bater? Eu estou acima dos humanos – disse Damien encarando Cartman com um sorriso de desafio.

Se fosse uma pessoa normal, aquele assunto estaria como encerrado, mas Cartman não é uma pessoa... normal.

- Vamos ver até aonde você é superior – disse Cartman colocando a mão no bolso e tirando um tipo de flauta montável aonde monta e prepara para tocar.

- O que vai fazer, vai tocar para mim? – disse em uma maneira de zombar do seu rival. Só não entende do porque que os outros saíram perto e ainda correndo.

Cartman não diz nada, só coloca algodão no ouvido e começa a tocar. De imediato não aconteceu nada, mas Damien sente algo estranho em seu estomago e sem se controla ele caga nas próprias calças. Envergonhado, o anticristo se teletransporta para o inverno para que ninguém perceba o que aconteceu.

Eric tira o algodão dos ouvidos, joga fora e guarda a flauta no bolso. Realmente está satisfeito com sua vingança. Claro que seria loucura ter ao menos contenta com o anticristo, afinal o mesmo tem o poder de todo o inferno ao seu lado, mas Cartman sabe ser... criativo para enfrentar Damien. Sempre escuta as mesmas palavras: que "humanos são inferiores", que "estou acima de toda humanidade", que "todos são fracos".

Tem que admitir que os poderes dele uma invencibilidade para o anticristo. Só que o racista não desiste facilmente. Sempre foi uma característica de Eric: buscar sempre maneiras criativas de resolver um problema. Como usar a 'nota marrom' no anticristo. Ele pode ser 'overpower', mas ainda sim é humano, que para o menino robusto já é mais que suficiente para combater.

Bem provável que Damien venha se vingar, mas isso é a menor das preocupações dele nesse exato momento. Afinal graças ao 'filho do capiroto' fez uma rivalidade com a gótica. E isso pode ser um problema grande. Cartman sempre tem noção com quem se mete. Sua primeira rivalidade foi com Kyle sabia muito bem a capacidade do judeu. Quando teve rivalidade com Kenny, por causa do Mysterion, sabia exatamente a capacidade do loiro. Quando implicou com Wendy sabia da capacidade da morena.

Claro que sempre tem falhas: mesmo sabendo das capacidades do judeu, o mesmo já conseguiu impedir muito dos seus planos. Mesmo com a vantagem sobre Mysterion, foi surpreendido pelo Cereal de Frutas. E mesmo sabendo da disciplina da Wendy, não esperava que a mesma confrontasse fisicamente.

Sim, já pagou por planos maus feitos e por atos do seu puro interesse, mas conseguiu evoluir muito com suas falhas. Com a intromissão do judeu dos seus planos fez ele ser mais inteligente. Apanhando da Wendy motivou a investir em conhecimentos de luta corpo a corpo (tanto que a empolgação motivou a criar Coon). Perdendo para Cereal de Frutas aprendeu a nunca subestimar alguém.

Agora Henrietta é um terreno desconhecido. Ele não conhece a capacidade da gótica. A única coisa que sabe que ela é irmã do Cereal de Frutas, que ela é... gótica e... gostosa. A única coisa que sabe que ela não vai deixar esse assunto cair no esquecimento.

CONTINUA

Mais um capitulo terminado. Realmente estou surpreso com duas coisas acontecendo:

- que a Marjorine está tendo muito destaque ultimamente. Incrível que está tendo a versão feminina do Butters está aparecendo muito nas fanfics. A popularidade está tanta, que já tem fics que Marjorine e Butters são dois personagens diferentes;

- que está tendo muita gente que está shippando Henrietta e Cartman. Imagino que seja influencia das fics lançadas desse casal que muita gente esteja tendo preferência sobre esse shipper (não só nas minhas fics, mas em muitas fics de qualidade que anda aparecendo).

Enfim essa fanfic é uma materialização de como seria o primeiro contato de Eric com a gótica mais provável que acontecesse: o casal iria brigar. Até que já foi lançado entre a série e até sobre o recente jogo, não teve nenhum contato entre os dois personagens diretamente.

Até a próxima.


End file.
